Lexx 508 Lexxual Sexxperiments
by ApocalexxNow
Summary: While 790 searches for the hospital, supposed to cure Xev, Stan and Ray visit Lavarama - a planet of their wet dreams. Meanwhile Prince searches for Kai and Karina resumes her throne


LEXX 5

**LEXX 5.8 ****  
****LEXXUAL SEXXPERIMENTS ******

**Starring: Brian Downey, Xenia Seeberg, Nigel Bennett, Eva Habermann, Michael McManus ****  
****Guest starring: ****  
****Walter Borden as Doctor Longbone ****  
****Joanna Lumley as Missis Tilan ****  
****Maggie Holland as Missis Showlane ****  
****Peter Atanassov as The Mayor ****  
****Katerina Evro as Woman from commercial**

A handsome teenager boy was pushed inside a steamy room. Its walls were covered with pink tiles with small drops of condensed water on them. The door slammed and got locked before the boy could stand up. He was wearing only a sky-blue bathing suit. He tried to see through the steam, but he could only see shadows in the thick steam from the hot water he heard falling from numerous showers.  
- Hey, George, did you hear something? – a male's voice was heard.  
- I think I did, Michael! – another one answered. – They gave us some pray for our hungry manhoods!  
The teenager made a terrified face. A shadow walked towards him, getting more and more distinguishable. A naked wet black man smiled viciously at him.  
- Hello there!  
The boy shouted in horror.

Entering the pinky bathroom, Xev graciously let the tower from her back fall on the floor. She looked at the hanging nozzle with purple-blue base and pink-red top. She softly squeezed the middle of the pink-red part. It started sprinkling hot water on her naked body, immediately producing steam in the wintry room. She closed her eyes and moved her face under the hot steaming spout. The water stroked her beautiful face, flew down between her breasts, then, washing her tummy, followed her legs to the floor. Back up, her head was already in steam, making it look mystically erotic. Her hair also got wet, every lock of which had a slightly different nuance of blond to the others. After washing her hair the water continued its inevitable downfall, leaking on her back and forming another trickle after passing the split of her breech. Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her. She didn't even bother to interrupt her bath.  
- Stan, stop that – she ticked off the violator.  
There was no answer.  
- I know you're there, Stan, go away – she continued, while stroking her hair with the water.  
- It's not Stan – Ray answered.  
She immediately turned, placing her hands on her breasts, with a startled look.  
- I'm sorry, I couldn't help it – Ray tried to excuse.  
Despite her confusion she answered:  
- That's… ok. Just… let me finish my bath and I'll come back to you, ok?  
- You can finish your bath.  
- But not when you're here looking at me.  
- Why not?  
- Because! Get out – Xev changed from confused to annoyed.  
Ray didn't move.  
- I understand your urges, but you're still too young for that! Please, leave me alone – Xev tried to persuade him being nice, but not letting her breasts.  
However instead of going away, Ray took his vest off and moved closer to her.  
- I told you, I can't help it. I've been waiting for a woman like you since forever!  
- Perhaps I can help it? – Xev answered and slapped him, spreading small water drops all over his half-naked body and face. – Go away.  
Ray took his vest from the floor, wiped himself with it and went away. Xev sighed and faced the pink wall again to continue her shower, although she was no longer in the mood to do that.

On the bridge Stanley was hitting 790 onto the control pedestal, while he was making funny noises from the hits. After Stan decided he was too tired to continue he threw 790 on the floor. The robot head rolled for a while and stopped making the noises a few seconds later.  
- 790, I can't begin to tell you how mad I am! – Stan shouted.  
790 cried and answered through virtual tears:  
- But what did you expect? How could I try to save her, when she was my rival?  
- She's not your rival, 790! Noone is! Because you don't stand a chance! Not with me, not with anybody!  
790 cried again, this time louder.  
- Now 790, you will begin looking for that hospital, and you will use every bit of operational memory you have to do it! And no…  
- But… - 790 interrupted him.  
- …buts! NO BUTS! – Stan finished.  
790 cried again.  
- But don't you understand, darling? I don't want to do that. I want to be alone with you!  
- Do it, or I don't love you – Stan threatened.  
- You don't love me anyway – 790 answered through his virtual tears again, but then hurried to take his words back – No, no, no, kitten, I was kidding! I know you love me, I know you do! We will always love each other.  
- No, 790, you are right, I don't love you! And I never will! But if Xev dies… - Stan spoke now with a business tone – you will die too. You will be fired in space to a big hot star, which will finally melt you and then steam you away to molecules!  
- That's not enough to persuade me – 790 still resisted. – I have no sense of self-preservation and I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're ok.  
- If we do that, 790, you will never see me again and you will never know if I am ok – Stan threatened again.  
790 went silent.  
- Fine! – He finally said. – I will help the whore, but you will promise always to take me with you, wherever you go, so I know if you're ok.  
- Good – Stan closed the deal, waving his arms in irritation.  
He turned and walked towards the pedestal. Just as he got on it, Ray came in the bridge.  
- Oh, hi, kid – Stan greeted him.  
- I'm not a kid.  
- No, you're not – 790 agreed. – You're an abomination.  
Ray knit his brows at the robot.  
- And you are a machine.  
- But I feel perfect human love – 790 responded.  
- So, what's up? – Stan interrupted the quarrel.  
- What's the matter with Xev, Stan? – Ray asked.  
- Well, kid, she's in trouble right now. We don't know how much life she has left.  
- But why won't she sleep with me?  
Stanley raised his eyebrows, surprised from the question.  
- What… What do you mean? – He asked.  
- I mean, that I went to her in the shower and offered myself to her, but she refused. She even felt somewhat… insulted. She slapped me.  
- I know what you mean, kid! – Stan said, nodding his head. – I've been there. Well I guess she has some standards, even at the edge of death. Just leave her, ok. I know you have needs, I'm aching for some…fun too, but we need to take care of her.  
- I want to take care of her. I'll be gentle – Ray persisted.  
- Ray, you haven't been with a woman before, right? – Stan made a wild guess.  
- Of course I have! – Ray answered insulted.  
Stan looked away, showing his disbelief.  
- Well when was your first, Stan? – Ray asked with a childish innocence.  
Stan got worried and confused for a moment.  
- Well… it doesn't really matter… What matters, is the first to be someone really special. Otherwise… well it's still special, but…  
- I want Xev to be my first – Ray snapped.  
Stan sighed.  
- No, kid, you don't want that. Besides she's a carnivore, you don't know what she would do to you after that. Just… leave her alone.  
- You seem to know her well. Did you do it with her? – Ray didn't put an end to his curiosity.  
- Well… I don't want to brag… I… We… This is not really your business, ok?  
- So you didn't?  
Stan left with his mouth opened, unknowing what to answer.  
- Red orange of the ripe universal love? – 790 interrupted their conversation, fortunately for Stanley.  
- What is it? – Stan asked with no sign of his prior tone to the robot.  
- I think I captured a signal, that you might find interesting.  
Little Lexx'es screen showed a naked woman, surrounded by three men, who were stroking her. One held her breast and kissed her shoulder, another was kneeling before her stroking her tummy and had burrowed his nose between her legs. The third one held her other breast and licked her ear, while stroking her back. She looked at the screen with a naughty look in her eyes and slowly, passionately spoke:  
- Wanna be one of those men worshiping me? Come to Lavarama. You can have sex all day here! And all night… and day… and night… - she sighed from excitement and hugged the man under her with her legs, while playing with the hair on the chests of the two guys at her two sides. – Everyone is welcome to join the party. We are always sex-starved! If you are also, come to us. The fun never ends here – she continued sighing, making her noises louder and louder. At the point, when she started screaming in orgasm, the signal ended.  
Stan and Ray remained speechless, still, with their mouths opened and even some spittle at the corners, almost pouring out. Ray was the first to close his mouth and swallow.  
- I definitely want to worship her! – He said.  
Stan did the same and answered with blame in his voice:  
- I thought Xev was special to you and you wanted **her** to be your first one.  
- Yeah – Ray answered thinking – but this one seems easier!  
Stan smiled almost approvingly.  
- Little Lexx, go to Lavarama.  
This time Ray knit his brows at Stan.  
- I thought saving Xev was your first priority.  
- Well… - Stan began his answer, thinking what it should be – we'll just go over, say hi, check them out… In the meantime 790 will search for the hospital and we'll go there as soon as he finds it. Right? – he aimed his look at the robot head, which remained silent, pressing his lips against each other. – Remember, 790 – Stan continued – if Xev dies, you die, and so does our love with you!  
- Fine, I will search and I will tell you immediately, if I find its exact location. But you promised to take me with you, wherever you go.  
- But you can't search from the moth, you need Little Lexx here to assist you – Stan waved his finger at the head.  
- But you promised! – 790 was going to burst in tears.  
- You promised, that you will use all your resources to find it, but you're wasting them even now! Search, 790, I mean it!  
790 sniffed from grief and aimed his eyes at the screen, which rapidly began showing pictures of planets.

Xev walked in the corridor covered with a towel and wrapping up her hair in another towel. From the windows to space on the corridor's attic she saw two butterflies flying towards a yellow-blue planet. She didn't react, she looked ahead with sadness and went on to her room.

The two butterflies containing Stan and Ray landed on a beach, blowing sand around them. They exited their vessels and looked around. People were lying on the sand, dressed only with most scarce in size bathing suits, getting sun complexion. Some of them only looked at the newcomers, but most didn't pay attention at all. Some were in couples, one of them lying on the other, kissing the other passionately, the other rubbing the back and the bottom of his partner. A man with a black suit, who was speaking on the phone, approached them.  
- Yes, on the beach, I'm confronting them right now – he spoke on the phone. Stan and Ray patiently waited for him to finish his conversation, looking at the girls around, some of which had forgotten to put on the upper part of their bathing suits.  
- Check this one out – Stan poked Ray and pointed at a nice looking woman with fairly big breasts and slings. She waved her hand at them smilingly.  
- Could you come with me, please? – The man asked them. He had finished his phone call.  
- I'd rather stay here and get sunburnt – Ray answered and walked towards the woman Stan showed him.  
The man stopped him, by placing his big hand on his chest.  
- There are some things to be arranged first. Go that way – he pointed with his free hand, which he then used to push Stan's back.

Stan and Ray entered a big room with pink walls. The chandelier was shaped like the head of a male's sex organ, emitting white light from the small gap on it's top. A man sat on a chair behind a desk with lots of papers on it and a statue of a naked masturbating woman on its left corner. He was also dressed in a black suit, but was sighing from excitement, something was definitely happening to him.  
- You are the visitors? – He asked after he noticed them.  
- Uhm, yes – Stan answered. – Listen, I was wondering if we could… skip the petty details and get right to… the fun?  
The man shook on his chair, did something with his hands under the desk and stood up. Now they noticed he had only the upper part of the suit and an underwear for the lower part of his body. A girl came out from under the desk, wiped her mouth and exited the room.  
- Yes, yes, just answer some questions first, ok? – The man said.  
- Quickly, please. I've got a girl waiting for me – Ray said.  
The man laughed.  
- Yes, yes. Now, are you in for some gay-porn?  
Stan's eyes became round and Ray's brown went so high, that his forehead lost half its height.  
- Ok, you're not interested. Not many visitors are, although I don't quite understand why… Anyway, can you work something? If you're gonna live here, you must offer something to sustain the community. We are in need of porn script writers and producers at the moment.  
Stan looked away, considering what the man said.  
- Uhm, no, we are here just for a short time. We won't stay for more than a day – he explained the situation.  
- Well, if that's the case, we won't ask anything from you, but you will have to find girls on your own. One last thing before I let you walk around, we need to check your blood for sexually transmitted diseases. We had an epidemic outbreak last year, because of sick visitors.  
- Just hurry up, please! – Ray said in vexation.  
- Proceed this way, please – the man who brought them, showed them to the lab.  
The other man sat back behind his desk, took off his underwear again and squeezed a breast on the wall behind him. The girl, who pleasured him before that, came back in the room and laughed in a whorish way.

Prince landed his craft on a street, near a blockade. The spot was near the fallen palace of Karina. People were working on cleaning up the ruins. The door opened and Prince exited the craft. He stood in front of the main entrance of another skyscraper. There were golden letters over the entrance, which read "Cluster inc." Prince smiled and made a disbelieving face.  
- She certainly allows too much irony on her planet – he said to himself and headed towards the corporation headquarters.

Stan and Ray sat on chairs in a lab, while a young male nurse was taking blood from them in a dick shaped injection. After he filled the head with Stan's blood, he ejaculated it in a vagina shaped device. The vagina shivered and then a computer female voice said:  
- Clean.  
- Good – the boy said. – You are both clean. You are free to walk on our streets. Welcome to Lavarama.  
- Thanks. I'm off – Ray hurried to go.  
- Hey wait! – Stan said. – Wait for me. We gotta stick together in case 790 finds the hospital.  
- I'm on the beach – Ray said and ran away.  
Stan shook his head and put his uniform back on.  
- Youngsters – the male nurse laughed.  
- What do you know? You're not much older than he is – Stan reproached him.  
- No, but I'm a little more experienced.  
- Yeah, whatever – Stan said and left the lab.  
The nurse laughed and shook his head again.

Prince sat on a comfortable black leather armchair in a well-furnished waiting room. There were two elderly ladies in the chairs next to him, who were knitting and talking. Prince was looking at a young woman, who was walking around, carrying sheets of paper with a worried face.  
- Excuse me, – Prince said to her, - when will your boss be ready to see me? I'm a busy man.  
- Please, forgive him, mister... – the secretary forgot his name.  
- Call me Isembard, I'm used to it – he smiled devilishly.  
- Sorry, mister Isembard, it's a busy day here. I'll remind my boss that you are waiting, but please forgive him for his attitude, he's under a lot of stress lately – the secretary explained with a friendly voice.  
- It is no problem – Prince said supportively.  
The secretary went to her desk, took other sheets of paper and then entered the office.  
- I don't understand this attitude – one of the elderly ladies spoke to the other with a worried tone in the meantime. – I've been a good and loyal worker here for 6 years, why would he call me now?  
- Perhaps he wants to give you some kind of a reward, dear – the other one smiled to her.  
Prince laughed hearing that.  
- Is there a problem, sir? – the second one asked.  
- Oh, no. It's just that I seriously doubt the head of "Cluster incorporated" would give rewards to any of his employees. Especially given the fact, that he was recently appointed to this position by Karina – Prince answered.  
- What does Princess Karina have to do with anything? – the first elderly woman asked in surprise.  
Prince laughed cheerfully again.  
- Nothing – he answered and looked at a magazine, that was lying on the glass table near him.  
The secretary came out of the office with her sheets of paper.  
- Missis Showlane, I'm very sorry, but Doctor Longbone won't be able to see you – she said to the first old woman.  
- But he's had me waiting here for him the whole day! – the woman said, cancelling her knitting.  
- He's asked me to relay to you his orders, Missis Showlane – the secretary tried to calm her down. – You're fired.  
- What? – the woman stood up and threw her tangle on the floor. – Why would he do that?  
- You've started to work too slowly lately and you're delaying the production. You've become a liability to this corporation. I'm very sorry, I'm sure you'll find a job elsewhere – the secretary explained with compassionate tone.  
Missis Showlane made a furious face and walked away in rage.  
- Forgive my friend, dear – the second lady spoke and smiled. – She just didn't expect it.  
- Are you Missis Jane Tilon? – the secretary asked.  
- Yes?  
- You're fired too. Doctor Longbone was going to let you know tomorrow, but since you're already here... I decided to save you some time – the secretary smiled.  
- You, bitch! – the elderly lady shouted and left, throwing her tangle too, and left after her friend.  
- Are there any news for me? – Prince asked.  
- Doctor Longbone is ready to see you now – the young woman smiled to him.  
- Thank you very much.  
Prince knocked on the door, labeled "Dr. Longbone – head of Cluster Inc." and entered. The boss'es office was also richly and stylishly furnished, but unlike the modern waiting room it was more like a villa – wooden furniture, brown colours, stuffed animal heads hanging from the walls. Prince ensonced himself on the brown leather armchair in front of Dr. Longbone's desk and crossed his legs. Dr. Longbone didn't pay any attention to him until he signed the last of the papers on his desk. After that he put the sheets of paper away and smiled at the visitor.  
- I understand you have a particular interest in one of my workers? – he went straight to the point.  
- Yes, his name is Kai. I'm looking to transfer him to my company – Prince explained, not wanting to waste Mister Longbone's time.  
- He arrived a very short time ago and he didn't shine with any particular skills. How did you know about him and why do you want him?  
- One can hardly shine with skills in a clothing corporation such as yours, Doctor Longbone. Accept that I want just this one worker and you probably won't even bother to see me again.  
Dr. Longbone thought for a moment and scratched his chin. Then he leaned forward and smiled.  
- I have no problems with that, as long as you provide me with the proper payment.  
- Of course – Prince smiled.  
- If you could just give me the name of your company for verification? – he touched a button and a drawer came out to him, which was actually a computer with a small screen and a keyboard.  
- "Fire Clothing Ltd."  
Dr. Longbone typed the name in his little computer and a picture of an Asian female came on the screen. He knit his brows, then he looked at Prince again.  
- Say, don't you look familiar from somewhere – the manager's hand reached a red button underneath the desk, ready to push it.  
- Of course the payment I'll provide is far from insignificant – Prince clarified his intentions. – Somewhere about a seven-numbered amount of currency.  
Dr. Longbone tilted his head and smiled.  
- Everything seems in order,... – he looked down to the drawer screen again and knitted his eyebrows in an ugly disbelieving expression, - Miss Hatshitsumotaro.  
Prince laughed and nodded approvingly.

Ray walked on a hot asphalt street, which led to the beach. Tall buildings bordered both sides of it – they had landed in a big coastal city. The man, who originally led them to the mayor suddenly appeared behind a corner.  
- Where are you going? – he asked Ray.  
- To the beach, I can find my way, thank you – Ray answered and went past him.  
- Not so fast! – the man grabbed his shoulder. At that same moment a car rushed on the street and stopped next to them. The backdoor to them opened from the inside and Ray got pushed inside.  
Once they got in the car, it's engine roared and the vehicle rushed away, leaving black gases behind it.  
- What the hell are you doing?! – Ray asked in panic, struggling to free himself from the man's grab.  
- We're making you pay for your stay! – a second man on the other side of Ray on the backseat said.  
- But the mayor said we're free to do all we want for free!  
- The mayor's not here right now – the first man replied.  
- I don't have any money! – Ray complained.  
- There's always gay porn – the driver proposed from the front seat.

Stan's face appeared on Little Lexx'es screen.  
- 790?  
- Yes, my delicious, potent, lovable goose?  
- That's disgusting! Never call me that again! – Stan shouted.  
- Ok, my precious golden treasure!  
Stan waved his hands in vexation.  
- 790, did you find the planet with the hospital for Xev?  
- Not yet. But I'm searching.  
- Ok. I'm on the planet, about to meet some gorgeous women. You gotta see them, 790, they are great!  
- Not interested.  
- Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna check with you again in another hour.  
- I'll be waiting for you! – 790 answered, as he broke the connection and continued browsing through the planets.

Ray got pushed inside a bathroom full of naked bathing men and the door was slammed behind him. The room was very steamy, one could barely see anything. Ray was left only with his slippers, his clothes were taken from him. The door slamming made the men turn around and look at Ray.  
- Hey! A newcomer – one of them smiled.  
Ray turned around and started hitting the door.  
- This is sick! Let me out of here! I don't want to do this! – he shouted.  
- Come here, boy! – another male voice was heard. – I have a present for you.  
- No! – Ray shouted and leaned against the door with a terrified face. – I don't want to do anything with any of you! You can't make me!  
- You're gonna be raped for the purposes of porn industry – a black man explained, walking towards him from the showers through the steam.  
Suddenly a hand reached from upwards, grabbed Ray's shoulder and pulled him up. The black man watched in surprise and anger as his pray got away.  
The hand was reaching from a ventilation shaft on the ceiling and after Ray got in the hole, the hand put a metal-barred cover on it. Ray sat and leaned against the wall in the narrow small ventilation tube. The hand belonged to a teenager boy, wearing only a sky-blue bathing suit. He smiled at Ray.  
- Thank you! – Ray said and hugged his rescuer.  
- No problem – the boy answered, patting Ray's back.  
Suddenly Ray's face of relief changed into a face of suspicion. He jumped back and crawled backwards in the ventilation tube.  
- You're not part of the porn industry thing are you? – he asked.  
- Well, I am, kind of. They put me here to be raped too.  
- Oh, sorry.  
- Yeah, luckily I found this ventilation shaft before the man could reach me and escaped from here. I was on my way to escape, when I heard them pushing you inside. I decided to help you.  
- Yeah, many thanks for that! – Ray nodded.  
- Illegal porn shooting is a great problem here. Do you have that in your town? – the boy asked.  
- Uhm… We don't have porn in my parts – Ray answered.  
- Wow, lucky you! I wish people here could also have all the sex they wanted without porn. But there are too many old bastards in this town, who need it to lift it! – the boy explained passionately.  
- Let's just get out of here, please – Ray said, knitting his brows.

Stanley walked on the beach and saw a beautiful lady sunbathing without any bathing suits. He smiled and walked towards her.  
- Need sun-cream? – he asked her.  
- A thick liquid one? – she asked back.

- Yeah, why not?

- What colour do you offer?

- What colour would you like?

- White… - the woman winked at Stan, who laughed and looked closer at her face.  
- Hey, you're the lady from the commercial!  
- Sorry? – the woman knitted her brows and put her hand in front of her eyes to make shadow over them and look closer at Stanley.  
- The woman, who lured us to this planet. "Wanna be one of those men worshipping me?" – Hell, yeah, I do!  
The woman laughed.  
- Lie down beside me – she invited Stanley. – Let's sunbathe together.  
Stan laughed and prepared to lie down on the sand.  
- Well, not with the suit! You won't get any complexion with it on you!  
Stan smiled and unzipped his uniform.

Xev lied on her bed with a towel on her head and watched the ceiling, thinking. She remembered Kai, their kiss just before Earth got destroyed, the way they sang yo-way-yo before Kai got killed in the asteroid's implosion. She also remembered Kai on Water, at least before she found out it was in fact Prince. She imagined herself sitting next to him on Boomtown, looking at the endless ocean.  
- I feel like I know you from somewhere – she said to him.  
- How can you know me from anywhere? You just woke up here – he answered and laughed at her naivety.  
- Nevertheless… I think I have feelings for you – she said, stood up and walked closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Kai looked upwards in her eyes.  
- I think you're confusing me with someone. I have no feelings for you – he answered emotionlessly.  
A tear poured out of Xev's eye and she stood up from her bed.

Karina's guard, who first brought her the news of Prince, sat on a golden throne in a room, looking much like Karina's throne room. Another man was kneeling to him.  
- The money are not enough for a decent experiment – the kneeling one spoke. – We need more financing.  
- I can't give you that – the guard answered uninterested.  
- But... You're the regent! You're practically the one who runs the planet now. You can give me anything you want. Unless...  
- Only the Princess can run the planet – the guard looked at him straight in the eyes with fury.  
- But our beloved Princess has passed away! – the man opposed.  
- No, she survived.  
- How could she, the Palace collapsed!  
- She always survives. It's as sure as the progress of Green – the guard spoke with determination.  
The man lifted his eyebrow.  
- Madness – he said to himself and turned to walk away, only to startle in surprise. – My Princess! – he hurried to throw himself on the floor to bow.  
Karina walked towards the throne, her majestic blue cape with golden ends waved behind her.  
- Thanks for keeping my seat warm, guard. Now exit, both of you – she commanded.  
The two men hurried away of the Princess'es room. She stroked her throne and looked through the window behind it. The view was slightly different, but the altitude was the same. She was in a palace, identical to her previous one, it's top was still being constructed, but almost finished. She was ready to resume her reign.

Xev walked on the bridge and took 790 in her hands.  
- 790, I feel bad – she said.  
- That makes me feel good! – the robot head answered.  
- You don't get it, 790, I'm dying!  
- And that will make me live longer and happier.  
- How close are you to finding the hospital?  
- Close. I believe I will have located it in an hour or two.  
- Thank you.  
- Don't thank me, thank my luscious red man! If it were up to me, I wouldn't even wait for you to die, but kill you on the instant – 790 explained.  
- Where is he, 790?  
- I can tell you where the ugly kid is, if you want.  
- Tell me where they both are, we can't waste any time. I need every second.  
- What's gotten into you, I thought you wanted to die! – 790 said.  
- Tell me now, 790, or I'll call Stan on the squaker channel – Xev showed the robot head a squacker. – And if I remember correctly, you were going to be destroyed if I would die before you find the cure for me.  
- Finding the cure is one thing, getting you to it is another matter. Go back to your death bed to mourn for Kai and yourself and let my man enjoy some pleasure while you die in pain – 790 advised Xev.  
- I can talk to him on the squacker now 790. Imagine how your betrayal to Stanley would hurt his feelings – Xev tapped 790's head with the squacker.  
- That won't do you any good. Stan is far from butterfly and won't hear you. He contacts me himself on every hour.  
- I will live the hour, 790, to tell him how you want me dead and are not helping me.  
- Ok, Ok! – the robot agreed – I'll tell him to come back as soon as he calls.  
- No, you'll upload the coordinates of their butterflies into mine immediately, so I can get them back myself. I'll take the squacker with me – Xev explained the plan.  
790 sighed as he was put on the floor.  
- Done – he said.  
- Thank you. And don't stop looking for the hospital.  
- I never have, that would mean to lie to Stan the Ultimate Man – he answered as the screen changed pictures of planets and Xev exited the bridge.

Ray and the other teenager crawled in the tubes.  
- There – the boy, who lead the way pointed ahead.  
- Is that the exit? – Ray asked from behind him.  
- The tube ends and there's light at the end, I don't see what else it could be.  
They crawled to the end of the tube, but instead of climbing down, the boy stopped at the exit, blocking Ray's way.  
- What's the matter – Ray asked.  
- It's too high. We can't jump from here – he answered.  
- Let me see – Ray said.  
The boy moved closer to the wall to make space for Ray, but the tube was too small for two to stand next to each other. His hand slipped and he fell on his stomach, also pushing Ray's hand, who fell on him.  
- Sorry – Ray apologized.  
- Don't worry, no harm done – the boy answered from under Ray. – Can you see outside?  
- Yes, it is high indeed.  
The tube ended in the building's wall and they were 5-6 meters from the grass underneath. Cars from the street could be heard, but he couldn't see it, because the small yard Ray looked at was surrounded by other tall buildings. There was barely space for a tree to grow in one of its corners and an alley between two of the buildings, which exited the yard. What Ray couldn't see was a camera, hidden inside the branches of the tree, aimed directly at them.

Stan was now only wearing his boxers. The woman looked at him through black sunglasses and smiled. He kicked a stone from the sand and sat down.  
- Well, don't be shy. All the way – the lady said to him.  
- But I can't – Stan refused after a small hesitation.  
- What? – the woman asked, took her sunglasses off and put them on her breasts.  
- Well, not in front of all those people – Stan said and shrugged his shoulders.  
- It's a nude beach, Stanley. Everyone is stripped here. Or you haven't noticed me?  
- I have, but… Can't we just go some place private? – Stan smiled encouragingly.  
- Later. We need to get some sunlight before that. Don't you agree? That way we'll have more energy for what awaits us later! – the woman viciously said.  
Stan smiled.  
- Ok – he removed his boxers and remained completely naked.  
- I like you, Stanley!  
Stan laughed and moved closer to her so he could kiss her. She turned away and put her sunglasses back on. Stan sighed and lied on the sand, putting his uniform and boxers under his head as a pillow.

Ray sniffed.  
- What's that smell?  
- My perfume maybe – the boy under Ray answered looking upwards.  
- It's nice – Ray noted. – Here's the plan. I will try to climb down, but you will hold my hand, so I don't fall. When I get out of the tube and hang down, you'll let me go. That way I will fall on the grass from a safe altitude. After that you'll jump and I'll catch you.  
- Sounds good. You'll have to turn around though.  
Ray supported himself on his hands and crawled back. He sat and then crawled to the exit again but with his feet first, still face down. The teenager also turned, to face upwards, so he could see when Ray reaches the exit and to know when to grab his hand. Ray crawled with his feet near the walls, so he could avoid stepping on his rescuer's body by mistake. After some moments Ray felt no ground beneath his feet. At that point his face was above the other boy's face and they looked at each other in the eyes.  
- I reached it. I'm starting to climb down. Be ready to grab my hand if I start falling – Ray said.  
- I'm ready. Good luck.  
They blinked at each other for a few seconds before Ray moved. Ray's feet showed more and more from the tube. His knees got out and finally his legs. At that point his hands slipped and he started falling. The boy immediately grabbed his hands, but he got pulled out from Ray's weight too. He pressed his legs to the tube's walls to hold himself from falling and it worked. Ray was hanging outside on his hand and he was half way out of the tube too.  
- Great, it's low enough now. I can jump, let me go – Ray said.  
Suddenly the boy's legs slipped and they both fell down from the tube. First Ray on his back, then the other teenager on him. They lied on each other for a couple of moments, then the boy rose up a little and looked in Ray's eyes.  
- Are you ok? – he asked.  
- Yes. – Ray answered. – Are you?  
- Yes, I think so.  
The boy looked at Ray's lips.  
- I can see why they picked you for the porn – the boy complimented Ray.  
Ray looked in his eyes, confused for a moment, a little scared, but willing to go further.  
- Thanks. You're great looking too. I imagine they wanted to make you a lead character in the porn.  
- More than you know… - the boy on top of Ray answered and slowly moved his head lower, closer to Ray's.  
The hidden camera on the tree moved slightly to get a closer shot of the two boys' heads and refocused.  
The boy kissed Ray gently, only by touching his lips. Ray didn't move or turn his head. He was almost frozen, and very confused. The boy lifted his head again so that he'd look in Ray's eyes.  
- Sorry about that – the boy apologized. – I don't know what's gotten into me.  
- Neither do I – Ray responded. After that he took the boy's head and pressed it against his and both kissed each other passionately.

The mayor and his black-suited employee watched a big screen on the wall in front of the mayor's desk. The screen showed Ray and the other boy kissing on the grass.  
- I didn't tell you to do that! – the mayor said to the man.  
The man lifted his eyebrow.  
- But I like it nevertheless – the mayor added. – Porn buyers will like it too, surely.  
- I always knew you appreciated self-initiative – the man coldly answered.

Stan was lying on the sand and the woman was massaging his chest with sun-cream.  
- That's nice… - Stan groaned from pleasure.  
- Yeah, I'm good with massaging – the woman said.  
- Perhaps I'll get to massage your chest after you're done – Stan proposed.  
- Oh, yes you will – the woman laughed and gave Stan a kiss on the cheek.

Ray and the boy were still kissing each other on the same pose on the grass.  
- Move to the left, the camera can't see both your faces – a silent voice was heard coming from a radio.  
Ray pushed the boy upwards.  
- What was that?  
- What?  
- Didn't you hear? I heard a voice from somewhere.  
- You're imagining – the boy moved down again to continue kissing, but Ray pushed him back upwards. He then took his head with his both hands and turned it to see his left ear. There he found a small black thing.  
- What's that? – he said taking it out.  
- Damn – the mayor's voice was heard from it – he found out.  
Ray pushed the boy away from him and got up.  
- What the hell is that?!  
Three black suited men came from the small alley leading outside the yard. The leading one was the driver from the car they took Ray in.  
- I'm sorry, Ray, that was the only way they'd let me go – the boy explained.  
- What?!  
- Do you really need details? – the man from the car asked.  
- Hell yes!  
- That boy here was just like you, kidnapped to be raped in the steamy bathroom. But no, you both struggled and it wouldn't have made an exciting porn – the man explained. – So we made him a deal – he'd seduce you and shoot a porn scene with you here on the yard. We even gave him an improved feromones perfume to make his task easier. We'd have the perfect porn – the actors would be willing and it would even have a background story in it. But no, you had to ruin it!  
- Well sorry I ruined it, now let me go – Ray shouted.  
- We can't end this all empty-handed. We're just back to the original plan. Rape.  
- But at least now – the boy said, putting his hand on Ray's shoulder – I'll be the rapist, not the raped.  
- Over my dead body! – Ray shouted, pushing the boy so hard, that he hit the ground.  
- Hmm… We haven't tried that… - the man thought out loud – we always thought there was a potential in death fetish, perhaps we ought to try that too!

- Yes! – the mayor shouted in his office from excitement. A woman stood up from under his desk, wiped her mouth, and looked at the screen. – No, no, go back down there and finish your job, sweetheart!

- Revolutionary! Ground-breaking! – the mayor shouted from the small squacker in the man's ear and the one Ray still held from the boy's ear. – Kill him and make the blue-bathing-suit boy rape his dead body, we'd sell this one like hot bread!  
- It didn't have to come to that – the boy said, after standing up and hugging Ray from behind – I'm sorry, but they are making me do all this. I'd prefer to do it with you in private, get to know you first.  
- Get away from me! I'd prefer not to do it with you at all if it wasn't the feromone perfume!  
- Fine – the boy stepped away from Ray – believe that if you want, but I think what we had, even for a moment, was real.  
The man pointed a metallic gun at Ray.  
- Time to die for the porn industry, boy. Say goodbye to the life you refused!  
Ray looked at the gun hopelessly and without trying to fight anyone. Suddenly a huge butterfly flew down from the sky and hit all three men at once. They all fell unconscious on the grass.  
- What the hell is that?! – the boy asked.  
- The woman of my dreams saving me – Ray answered.  
The butterfly landed and the glass cover opened to show Xev in it.  
- Where's Stan, Ray? – she asked.  
- On the beach. Thanks for saving my life.  
- Don't mention it. That's what we do all the time – Xev answered. – Come onboard.  
- But that's a one-seat butterfly – Ray noticed.  
- Yeah – Xev smiled. – But we're in a hurry.  
Ray smiled, went to Xev and hugged her. The belts from the butterfly came out and tied them both, the cover closed itself and they took off.  
- Bye – the blue-bathing-suited boy waved his hand at the butterfly with a sad look in his eyes.

An elevator opened its doors and let Prince in a dark underground corridor. A few moments after the doors opened and Prince cautiously stepped out of the elevator, lights came up.  
- I trust this is better? – Doctor Longbone's voice could be heard from a speaker.  
- Much better, thank you – Prince answered.  
- Third door to the right. The guard will help you locate your new employee. Tell him his number is 160488.  
- Thank you. I expect the money from my company to be transferred to your budget any second now.  
- Have a nice day, miss Hatshitsumotaro!  
A sound of a microphone being put away sounded from the speakers. Prince walked to the third door from the right. The doors were made of rusty metal and one could tell that they were heavy. They were in a very big distance from each other. Finally Prince reached his destination and knocked. A guard in blue police clothes opened to him.  
- Yes?  
Prince showed the guard the card hanging from his chest pocket.  
- Oh, yes, welcome… mister Hashitsumotaro?  
Prince stepped in and looked at a huge hall full of people knitting on machines and manually. There was no space for any of them to walk anywhere, just piles of clothes around them.  
- It's Hatshitsumotaro, with a "t" before the "sh" – Prince stressed. – And it appears I'm a miss today.  
The guard gave him a strange look.  
- Uhm, yes. The number of your object again?  
- 160488.  
- This way, please.  
They were on a platform above the workers, from where the guard could easily watch them. They descended on stairs, leading to the workers' floor. After that the guard led Prince between the rows and columns of worker desks and knitting machines.  
- Are you the only guard in this chamber? – Prince asked curiously.  
- Yes, why?  
- You've never had trouble with the workers?  
- No – the guard smiled. – They are good people, they know what they're doing is for the best of Green. They know the importance of their work.  
Prince rolled his eyes.  
- 160486, 0487… - the guard counted. – 0488. I don't get it.  
- What is it?  
Number 160488 was an empty desk.  
- He should be right here. There's no other place he could be. I don't understand!  
- You proved my point – Prince said. – One guard can't possibly be enough to hold hundreds of workers in place.  
- One thousand workers in each hall – the guard bragged. – Come with me, we'll ask Doctor Longbone about that!

The woman spilled some oil on Stan's chest. Both their bodies were white, soaked with sun-cream.  
- Well, - Stan smiled, gently took the sun-cream from her hand and put it in the sand, - I think we both got all the protection from the sun we need.  
- I tend to agree – the woman looked in his eyes and laughed cheerfully.  
- So… - Stan smiled.  
- So?  
- Now that we're ready massaging our backs and chests, perhaps it's time to start massaging other parts – Stan proposed.  
- Oh? – The woman played innocent. She tapped her fingers on Stan's chest through all of the conversation. She started moving her hand lower, still tapping with her fingernails. – Am I going the right direction? – she asked.  
- Oh, yes you are! You definitely know where to go… Keep moving – Stan shivered in excitement. – The part, that needs massaging will rise up and beg for attention any second now.  
- Oh, I can feel it rising, Stanley – the woman smiled. – Wow, men your age rarely want attention so quickly!  
- I have great needs of some attention… from a woman like you…  
- Then I'll give you some – she smiled and kissed him.  
Suddenly there was a shadow over them. The woman lied back on the sand and they both saw who casted it.  
- Time to go, Stan – Ray said. – 790 has found the hospital.  
- Sorry, Stan, but we need to go – Xev said. – I have little time.  
- Your friends won't join us for an orgy? – the woman asked in surprise. – I have some friends too, we make great parties.  
Stan put his hands on his forehead.  
- Sorry. Perhaps some other time – Xev said. – We'll come back, Stan, but we need to go now, while I still have a chance.  
- Yes, Xev, I'm going. I wouldn't put you in danger – Stan answered, standing up and lifting his arms to hug Xev.  
- Uhm, dress up first – Xev stepped back.  
The woman put her sunglasses back on and waved her fingers goodbye.

- Are you deliberately wasting my time? – Prince asked angrily as he forced his way into Doctor Longbone's office, pushing his secretary away, making her stumble and fall on the carpet.  
- I'm sorry, Doctor Longbone, I couldn't stop him! – she apologized, standing up.  
Prince pushed her behind him and then slammed the door at her.  
- I don't understand, really! – Longbone hurried to say. – Uhm, by the way, the money you promised…  
- Don't test my patience, Doctor Longbone! – Prince roared.  
Suddenly a holographic screen emerged from Longbone's desk, showing Karina, looking majestically and angry as ever.  
- Kai was in my palace, when you destroyed it, Prince! – she announced. – You can't have him.  
Prince made a furious face and hurried to reopen the door. However it wouldn't open.  
- Prince? – Longbone mumbled. – I knew it! I knew you looked familiar! You are the one, the enemy of the planet! They showed you on the screens! – He then turned to the screen looking at Karina in the eyes – My Princess, I apprehended this criminal and I'm surrendering him to you! – He even bowed.  
- You fool, of course I know of your betrayal! – Karina shouted. – You will be dealt with accordingly! Are you trying to escape, Prince?  
Prince looked at her with fury.  
- Perhaps you just noticed, while I was dead I was able to make your little disappearing and reappearing somewhere else trick not work on my planet anymore. There's no escape for you from this room. My troops will soon come and apprehend you both.  
- My bag of tricks isn't that limited, Karina. I'm not an adversary that you'll defeat easily – Prince almost sounded like he jeered at her. He rose his hand and shot a fireball from it at the lock. The metal turned red, the wood around it started burning and the metal fell down, which made the door open itself squeaming. – I didn't want much from you initially, why you chose to make an opponent out of me is beyond my understanding.  
- Having you on my planet is not a good thing, Prince – Karina answered from the screen. – To each his own.  
- Very well then. By the end of this war this planet will have only one ruler – Prince said.  
- The better one – Karina added.  
- Cheery bye – Prince said leaving the room and giving the secretary outside a furious look.  
- We'll see each other again, I'm certain – Karina said to herself from the screen.  
- My Princess…? – Longbone cowardly said.  
- We, won't see each other again – she answered and the holographic screen disappeared.

A rocket flew between the skyscratchers, descending itself. It finally reached its destination and blew "Cluster Inc."'s headquarters to dust. Prince smiled watching the explosion on the rear window of his craft, which flew away from the scene.

Karina sat on her throne, thinking. The guard, that kept her throne warm, entered.

- My Princess? – he bowed.

- My orders to find a certain individual, named Kai – she majestically said.

- Yes, my Princess?  
- I want everyone working on it. And hourly reports. I want him found!

The guard bowed again and exited in a hurry to fulfull the orders.

The three crewmembers stepped on the bridge and Stan took his place on the pedestal. The screen showed a picture of a greyish planet.  
- I've located the hospital, using Yasen's description and investigating various planets and the signals they were broadcasting, my love – 790 said. – It's not far, so the slut has a chance of going on living.  
- That's good news. Good work, 790! – Stan commendated the robot head.  
- Don't I at least deserve a kiss?  
- Don't push it, 790! – Stan waved his forefinger at the robot.  
- I'll never do any more favours for you!  
- Then I'll throw you in space and make Li'l Lexx practise on a tiny target such as you.  
- You break my heart… But I love my men cruel! That lights a special fire in my heart. Among many other bodyparts I wish I had… - 790 showed his virtual tongue in a pervert fashion.  
- Li'l Lexx? – Stan moved his look to the screen.  
- Yes, Stan? – the ship obediently answered.  
- Go to that planet.  
- As you command, Stan.  
- You know I'd never refuse any request from you, right, my lovely red loveable tomato? – 790 continued.  
- Yes, I know. And don't fool yourself, that's the only reason you exist – Stan answered.  
- And I know that you are the one fooling yourself and that in your heart you secretly love me – 790 answered.  
- Yeah – Stan waved his hand in vexation. – So, anything interesting happened to you down there? – Stan asked Ray.  
A few moments of silence tensed the atmosphere.  
- I discovered some things about myself.  
Xev smiled supportively.  
- Yeah, I kinda… expanded my horizon.  
Stan knitted his eyebrows.  
- Well… I have no idea what you're talking about, but it sounds good. Good – Stan nodded. – Let's go save Xev now.  
- Stan – Xev said.  
- Yeah?  
- Why didn't you take me with you to Lavarama?  
- You know, Xev… - Stan began. – You seemed pretty given up a few hours ago. I didn't want you to come, because I'd expected you to be like… "Let me live the rest of my life having sex, as a doomed love slave" or something.  
Xev looked down.  
- But I'm glad you came down and took me, Xev. I'm glad that your will to live is back!  
Xev smiled.  
Little Lexx flew on in space.

**17.08.2007 - 15.02.2008**


End file.
